mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Louis DiBono
Louis DiBono (May 3rd, 1927-October 4th, 1990) was a soldier in the Gambino crime family. He is mostly remembered for being murdered and found in a car inside the underground parking garage in the world trade center. Early Life Louis DiBono was born May 3rd 1927 in Corona, Queens, New York City. not much is known about his early life but he joined the Gambino crime family possibly when Albert Anastasia or Carlo Gambino were in charge. he was made sometime in the 1960's or 1970's, he was a member of Gambino Capo Pasquale Conte's crew. Career in the Gambino Crime Family In the Gambino Crime Family he was involved in the construction business and operated a plastering and drywall company called Mario and DiBono's. in the early 1980's he entered into a business partnership with Salvatore Gravano, they had a dispute and Paul Castellano arranged a sitdown between them. Gravano accused DiBono of withholding $200,000 in payments for subcontracts and threatened to kill him right then and there, Dibono wanted Gravano killed, but Castellano negotiated a peaceful solution and the situation was resolved. Gravano still harboured a grudge against him but he was too powerful to deal with. By 1986 Mario and DiBono's was losing a lot of money due to DiBono's poor management and neglect of the company and these losses caught the attention of the government. in 1989 he was involved in a lucrative contract to install fireproof foam in the walls of the World Trade Center Twin Towers. He secured the contract through bribery and pocketed millions from the funds for the project by cutting corners; in some cases entire floors of the Twin Towers had no fireproofing foam applied to the steel infrastructure. Louis DiBono's downfall came when he had another disagreement with Gravano, most likely over the Twin Towers contract and Gravano selling his shares of the company when it was in financial difficulties. Gravano had finally found the excuse he was looking for to get revenge and have his old enemy killed. Gotti ordered his death because he was allegedly stealing from the family (by not giving Gotti a cut of the fireproofing money) and for refusing to attend meetings. Death Louis Dibono was found murdered on October 4th 1990 at 3pm inside his 1987 Cadillac Deville in the underground parking garage of the World Trade Center .He was shot 3 times outside his car but different eyewitness accounts say he was found in either the front seat or the trunk. the murder was ordered by John Gotti on behalf of Salvatore Gravano. Gravano's motives for wanting DiBono killed was ☀He was still robbing the family and I asked for permission to take him out. But John had a meeting with DiBono, and DiBono told John that he had a billion dollars of drywall work that was coming out of the World Trade Center. John bit, hook, line and sinker, and refused my request. John said he would handle DiBono personally and become his partner. But DiBono was up to his old tricks double-dealing. He had obviously been bullshitting John. So when John called Louie in for meetings to discuss their new partnership, DiBono didn't show up. John was humiliated. This meant an automatic death penalty. John gave the contract to DiBono's captain, Pat Conte. Conte botched an ideal opportunity to kill DiBono. Then, as Gotti grew increasingly impatient, Conte explained that the problem now was trying to corner DiBono again. Whenever a meeting with him was arranged, DiBono never appeared. It was a joke, what was going on. I couldn't help laughing to myself. I told John why didn't Pat simplify everything. Just call Louie up and tell him to hang himself. Ten months went by. John looks like an asshole. He was too embarrassed even to ask me for help” No one knows for sure who killed Louis DiBono but several people have been suspected of being involved in the murder. John Gotti (for ordering it) Salvatore Gravano (for ordering it) Frank Locascio (charged with the murder) Bartholomew Boriello (asked by gotti to kill DiBono) Charles Carneglia (possibly one of the people that killed DiBono) Pasquale Conte (possibly one of the people that killed DiBono) Daniel Marino (possibly one of the people that killed DiBono) John A. "Junior" Gotti (John Gotti's son, accused of killing DiBono). Category:Gambino Crime Family Category:Murdered Mobsters